


The Escort

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Stark & Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Ironstrange Bingo Prompts: Fake Dating, CollegePepper sets Tony up on a 'date' on the occasion of the Gala, with an old friend from the past...
Relationships: Christine Palmer & Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287539
Comments: 50
Kudos: 138
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor Stephen Strange?” A polished voice inquired early one evening after another ridiculous shift.

“Speaking.”

“I am Mr. Tony Stark’s personal assistant, and he requests your presence -”

“Hold on - Tony Stark?”

“Yes.”

“The Tony Stark.” He picked up the glass of wine he had just poured and walked over to the window that overlooked the sparkling lights of Manhattan.

“There is only one.” He could hear the unspoken, thank goodness in her voice, that she was too good an assistant to utter to a complete stranger.

“Sorry, before I so rudely interrupted you, you said he requested my presence?”

“Yes. As you may be aware, he has recently returned from an unfortunate time abroad.”

“That’s one way of putting it - I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?” He sighed and wondered how much wine he’d had that evening for him to be ruder than usual.

“I didn’t.”

“Right. I apologize - I’ve had a rather long day -”

She went on, unbothered. “There is an important very public event he needs to attend, it is his first since the press conference, and I was thinking it better for him to have a date. I understand that -” She paused as she heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the call, but no words were spoken, and she continued. “You and he were friends at MIT, and I thought, especially as you are a doctor, you might be a good candidate, at the very least -”

“I would make good press. Did he ask you to call me?” He could tell by a change in her breathing that he had not. “He doesn’t know you are hunting around for an escort, does he? No. I don’t suppose you have ever heard him mention me, no again. You do know, as you have obviously done your research that I live in Manhattan, I work eighteen hour days, and most people know that I do my very best to avoid the press, I find it -” He paused and walked over to what most people would call his brag wall, or his wall of fame - he called it something less polite - in his younger days he had been celebrated for his youth more than anything -”intolerable. And I believe you are aware of this fact. He would not have hired anyone who could not properly use Google. I do appreciate the call, good night.” 

He ended the call, shoved his phone into his bathrobe pocket, then drank down the glass of wine and shuddered. “Tony Stark.” He wandered over to the bookcase and picked up a small silver framed snapshot of two kids, they were literally kids, he had been sixteen, Tony seventeen when they graduated summa cum laude from MIT. They had been friends, and if Tony’s father hadn’t made certain threats against his career, they could have been, would have been so much more if he had been stronger, or at least braver. He sighed, then pulled the phone from his pocket, did his own brief search on Google and hit redial on his phone.

“Ms. Potts?”

“Yes?” Damn, she had been expecting him to call, somehow she knew.

“Apologies for my rudeness. When is the event?”

“Tomorrow evening, I realize it’s short notice, but -”

“I’ll be there.”

“I can send a jet to pick you up.”

“Unnecessary, I don’t want anything from him.” He pushed the mute button and swore, then unmuted the phone again. “I am sorry, Ms. Potts, it’s just -”

“History. Understood, Dr. Strange. I have already reserved a business class ticket in your name for tomorrow morning and emailed you the necessary information regarding the Gala, it is black tie -”

“Rather sure of yourself, Ms. Potts.”

“I do whatever Mr. Stark requires, whether he is aware of what he requires or not.”

Caught off guard, he asked quietly, “you believe he requires me?”

“Yes. Good evening, Dr. Strange.”

“What did you do, Ms. Potts?” Tony asked in a sleep-deprived rumble as he walked into her office.

“I simply arranged an escort for you for tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night. Remind me?”

“The Gala?”

“Right.” He rubbed his hands over his face and cleared his throat. “I don’t think-”

“It’s been months since the press conference, you need to be seen, not just for the stockholders, but for you -”

He heard a softness in her voice and walked over to the couch in front of her desk and fell into it. “Who is the lucky gal or fella?”

“Stephen Strange.”

“Stephen Strange,” he murmured under his breath and was close to drifting off to sleep when he bolted upright on the couch. “Pepper. Tell me, please tell me you didn’t - what did he - never mind.” 

He got up unsteadily from the couch and was almost out the door when she answered, “he said yes, but wouldn’t take the offer of a jet. I did make him a reservation, he will be here tomorrow afternoon.”

He turned to look at her and walked back into the room, then collapsed on the couch again. “I’ve never told you about him, have I?”

“No. Sit up.” She walked over to the couch and waited for him to sit up with a groan, then she sat down next to him and pulled him gently into her lap. She ran her fingers through his wild curls and waited for him to begin.

“He was the first friend I ever had, he was a year younger, still is, I suppose. We shared a dorm room because we were, well, unusual. He’s the only person I’ve ever met that is smarter than I am, and he was -”

Pepper had seen recent photos of Strange from her research, and had a good idea how he looked back then.

“Of course, the day we graduated, my father actually showed up and met him - nothing had happened between us - we were just friends, but he assumed - he believed that we had had a relationship. I would have done anything - gone anywhere to be with him, but we were still minors, and Stephen had no money, he was a scholarship kid. My father threatened to disown me, and I don’t know what he said to Stephen, but I haven’t heard from him since the day we graduated. This is a terrible idea, Pep. He won’t - he doesn’t -” His voice faded as she continued to detangle the mass of curls with her fingers and he fell asleep for the first time in three days.

“Can you cover my shift for me tomorrow, Palmer?”

“Kinda short notice, Strange, what’s the big emergency?”

“I’ve been drafted.”

“Drafted?”

“A friend - an old friend from MIT -”

“You don’t mean -”

“Damn.” He had forgotten he had told her about Stark one night when they’d both had too much wine and he started talking and hadn’t stopped for hours. “Yeah, it’s Stark. His PA called tonight, asked me to be his escort of all things for a Gala... “

“Well, it’s a good thing you look rather delish in a tux, Strange.”

“Christine.”

“Yeah, I’ll take the shift, doll-face. Give him a chance, hmm. You are quite a catch, you know, in spite of your bedside manner…”

“You say the sweetest things, Palmer.”

“See you in the society pages, Strange.” She ended the call and he stared at the phone in his hand and considered calling Ms. Potts back, and canceling, but he settled on his couch and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for the first time in two days, and dreamed of a life that might have been.

Tony sighed and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the windows in his bedroom. He spent a moment wondering how he ended up here, but gave up and ran his hand over his chin. Damn, he needed a shave and a haircut, and a shower, and waffles. He wanted waffles.

“Potts!” He bellowed to the room and was relieved when she appeared at his door.

“You bellowed, Mr. Stark?”

“Waffles, I need waffles.” She grinned at him, and handed him his first and only espresso of the day, and waited for him to drink it down, then hand her the empty cup. 

“Waffles will be ready in an hour, plenty of time for you to shower and shave, and if you like I can give you a haircut, hmm?”

He nodded, then bit his lip as he tossed back the covers and slowly got up out of the bed, and headed to the bathroom. “Any news?”

“He’ll be landing in two hours, Happy will pick him up -”

“Two hours? How long did I sleep?”

“Twelve hours.”

“Pepper.”

She walked over to him and held his face in her hands. “Just ten minutes, just show your face for ten minutes tonight, that’s all I ask. It’s not a date, it’s just a photo op.”

“Right. You know how I hate the press.”

“Ten minutes, Tony. What could happen in ten minutes?”


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen walked onto the concourse with his suit bag, duffel bag and a splitting headache to find a man holding a sign with his name on it. Of course he has a driver. Why would he think he might be at the airport to pick him up? Ridiculous.

“Dr. Strange?”

“That’s me.”

“I’m Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark’s driver and bodyguard.”

Stephen blinked as the man took his bags, and asked quietly, “bodyguard?”

“Yeah, even before Afghanistan - since his parents’ deaths. I’ve worked for him for ten years now.”

They walked on in silence until they left the airport and Stephen blinked at the bright blue sky, and sighed as he fell into the spacious backseat, “California - what the hell am I doing here?”

“I know it’s not my place -” Happy began as he looked back to make sure his passenger had buckled himself in, then started the car.

Stephen pinched his nose and tried to breathe through the pain of his headache. “Go ahead.”

“I think it’s kind of you to do this.”

“Kind? I’m not kind. Honestly, I’m just curious. We were friends a long time ago. He was - well, he was unique, and I’ve never really had another friend since. I’ve never trusted anyone the way I trusted him, but we were kids. All we had was each other back then.” He closed his eyes and didn’t say another word until Happy pulled up at the Malibu house.

“We, Ms. Potts and I thought it would be easier if you two had a bit of time to get reacquainted, the basic idea is for the two of you to spend ten minutes there, just for -”

“Photo-ops. Right. Got it. Thank you for the ride, Happy. I’m afraid to ask what your given name is -”

Happy laughed and shook his head. “You don’t want to know. I’ll get your bags, they’ll be in one of the guest rooms. Just - he’s not the same guy, I know it’s been over twenty years since you’ve seen him, he’s a bit, I don’t know, fragile - he’s one of the best people I know - sorry. Just follow me.”

Stephen nodded and chewed on his lip as he entered the house and looked around. It was what he expected, and yet, there was something missing. He blinked as a petite blonde woman approached him with her hand out. “Dr. Strange. I’m Pepper Potts.”

“Ms. Potts.” He searched her face briefly then took the offered hand and grinned at the strength of her handshake. She and Christine would probably hit it off. “Where is he?”

“He’s in his workshop. When he’s nervous, he tinkers. I’ll let him know -”

Stephen shook his head. “Don’t. Just show me the way? Please?” 

Pepper looked at him and saw something in his eyes that made her relax, and she nodded and led him to the elevator. “He told me about you last night. You obviously meant a great deal to him, I just - I hope.”

Stephen nodded at her and whispered, “Yeah, Ms. Potts, I hope so, too,” as the elevator doors closed.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I think the gold is a bit much, don’t you?”

“Sir?”

“Throw a bit of hot rod red in there.”

“Of course. Sir, I am sensing there is someone at the door.”

Tony spun in his chair, and caught a glimpse of Stephen. He took a deep breath, then got to his feet, and strode over to the door, typed in his code, and as the door slid open he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, “Stephen Strange.”

“Seems I’m to be your escort tonight.”

“So I’ve been told. How long has it been, then?”

“Over twenty years. At one point I knew how many days, weeks and months it had been since I saw you last. I had hoped - hell.” He looked down at his feet and shrugged.

“Hoped?” Tony prompted gently.

“When I read about your parents, I thought maybe you might get in touch, and then you didn’t, and I thought about calling you - but I -” his words stopped short as Tony grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. He flinched, then let out a sigh and relaxed when Tony leaned against him and let out a sob as Stephen’s arms draped cautiously around him, and he pressed his cheek against his hair. “God - I’ve missed you. I should have called you. You have no idea how much I regret -”

“Are you hungry?” Tony mumbled against him and started when he felt a rumble of laughter escape from his friend.

“You still think with your stomach, hmm? Some things never change.”

“Do you remember those awful cheeseburgers?”

“Yeah, I think you lived on those things, I still don’t know how you managed to get as tall as you did.”

“Already with the short jokes?” Tony muttered as Stephen couldn’t help but laugh again, but when Tony looked up at him, he could see the recent scars that were beginning to fade, and the haunted look in his eyes. 

“Tony.”

“Don’t. I don’t want pity from you.”

“I’m not offering any. I came here because I wanted to, I needed to see you. See how you were -”

“You’ve seen me,” Tony growled out. “I’m fine.”

“Even I can tell you aren’t fine. No one who went through what you did -”

“You have no idea what I went through.”

Stephen let his arms drop and he stepped back from him. “No. I don’t. I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I think it’s best -”

“Stop. Wait, Steph.”

Stephen blinked at him, then shook his head as he whispered, “no one’s ever called me that but you. No one else has ever bothered to give me a nickname -”

Tony gazed into the eyes that he had once known so well, and could see he wasn’t the only one who had scars, while some of his were easily seen, Stephen’s were deeply buried. Without a word, he took Stephen by the hand, and led him over to the couch where he would crash on those nights when he didn’t feel like going up to his bedroom. He sat down, then patted the space next to him. Stephen hesitated for a moment, then stretched out on the couch and breathed out a contented sigh as he felt Tony’s fingers in his hair, and felt the pain in his head slowly dissipate as he fell asleep.

“Hey. Sleepyhead.”

“Hmm?” Stephen opened his eyes to find Tony smiling down at him. “Wha -? Damn.” He reached up and placed his hand along Tony’s jawline and felt the tension ease. “Tell me, Tony.

“Tell you, what, exactly, Steph?”

“You haven’t told anyone what happened to you, have you? Not even Ms. Potts -”

Tony shook his head. “I haven’t, I couldn’t -” He closed his eyes to avoid Stephen’s gaze that seemed to see everything. “You don’t want to know. I’d rather you remember me the way I was -”

Stephen gently pulled Tony closer and brushed a kiss over his lips, then froze as Tony’s eyes flew open in a panic. “Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No. Please don’t apologize.” He closed his eyes again, and couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh as Stephen let his fingers linger in the softness of Tony’s hair and pulled him close again. 

Who knows how long they would have stayed there if Jarvis hadn’t interrupted them. “Excuse me, sirs?”

“Yes, Jarvis?” Tony grumbled out impatiently after a moment.

“It is time to dress for the Gala. You will be only fashionably late if you leave in the next fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are welcome, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes, then kissed Stephen one last time and whispered, “I’ve found it difficult to teach Jarvis the intricacies of sarcasm.”

Stephen laughed, then slipped off the couch and offered Tony his hand. “The sooner we leave the sooner we can -” he closed his mouth as Tony’s dark eyes twinkled at him and he took Stephen’s hand and allowed him to help him up from the couch.

“The sooner we can -?”

For an answer, Stephen gently lifted Tony’s chin with a single finger and kissed him long and sweet. “Meet you at the car in ten minutes?”

“You’re on,” Tony replied, and Stephen couldn’t help but grin as he saw the light in Tony’s eyes that he never thought he would see again. “Make it eight.”


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t speak or touch during the fifteen minute drive to the hotel, but Stephen could sense Tony’s stress level increase as they got closer. He found he wanted to fix it for him, but didn’t know how; he did know whatever he tried to do now would only make it worse. 

“Dr. Strange.”

“Hmm?” He looked up to find Happy holding the door open for him and was nearly overwhelmed by the noise, lights and the sheer volume of people until Tony laid his hand over his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, and he was able to catch his breath.

“Ten minutes, Steph.”

He looked over at him and saw his expression shift to the public mask he appeared to wear so easily, only he could see the cracks that were just beneath the surface.

“Tony.”

“Smile and wave, Steph, smile and wave, or just smile. Then we’ll hit the drive thru before you have to catch your flight.” He let go of his shoulder, took a breath then launched himself out of the car, and Stephen could hear the crowd explode. He sighed and saw a look of resignation in Happy’s face, then climbed out of the car, and walked over to take Tony’s hand. Smile and wave… right. He tried to keep any emotion out of his face, and was grateful for the lights that made it impossible for him to see anything, but could feel how Tony’s hand trembled in his and he held on just a little bit tighter as Tony led him inside the hotel and onto the waiting elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Tony exhaled with a shudder and spoke quickly,“we’re not here to give interviews or even sound bites, just to be seen. Assumptions may be made about you, about us, if that bothers you, we can make denials later.” Tony paused, letting go of his hand, then he turned towards him, meeting his eyes for the first time since they had left the house. “You aren’t seeing anyone, are you? I mean, this isn’t going to mess anything up for you? I should have asked. I guess I made my own assumptions, hoped, I guess -”

“There’s no one. I’ve never had or made the time for anyone -” He saw a smile creep over Tony’s face as the elevator doors opened and he threaded their fingers together again as the cameras flashed around them. Happy cleared a path through the throng of reporters and Stephen tried to focus on breathing and keeping the smile plastered on his face. He gave a brief thought to what Christine would have thought if she could see him now, and Tony gave his hand a squeeze, bringing him back to the room.

“Eight more minutes,” Tony muttered under his breath as he waved a greeting to someone across the room. “Board member. The woman next to him is a reporter, she’s wondering if there are plans in the works to remove me from a leadership role.”

“How can you tell?” Stephen asked as they finally arrived at the bar and Tony ordered them drinks.

“I’ve had this job for over fifteen years. I’m sure over the years you have developed a way of knowing how to deliver good or bad news to a patient and their family, yes?”

Stephen nodded, then picked up his drink, and waited for him to go on.

“I learned early on how to read a room. I can tell what people around me are really thinking, no matter what they actually say in my presence, and I know how to play a role, what version of myself I need to be in order to get the job done. There are times when I forget who I really am.” He nodded and smiled at the reporter and even from where they stood, Stephen could see her blush just enough to color her cheeks, and he knew Tony had charmed her with a single smile. “Six minutes. Tell me something, anything about your life that you love.”

Stephen felt Tony’s fingers find his once again and hold on tightly, and he took a breath before answering, “nothing.”

“There has to be something,” Tony mumbled, then nodded at a man who waved and was making his way towards them until Pepper stopped him. “That’s Obie, he was my father’s right hand man. I’ve known him my entire life. I think he’s the one who set me up in Afghanistan, he doesn’t know I suspect him.”

Stephen froze for a moment, torn between wanting to create a scene, and keeping a stiff smile on his face for his friend. He caught his breath, then spoke for Tony’s hearing only, “the pizza.” He felt Tony’s fingers relax slightly, and heard him give a bark of laughter. “I love the changing of the seasons. Running in Central Park, when the leaves are turning. I love the chaos. The sheer impersonal mass of people. The anonymity. I can walk down the street and no one knows who I am.”

“That will probably change tomorrow, I’m afraid. Obie. This is my friend -”

“Doctor Stephen Strange. I’ve heard only good things about you, good things. Surprised to see you here tonight, Tony. Thought we agreed you would keep a low profile.”

Stephen swallowed a gasp as Tony’s fingers tightened painfully around his for a moment, then let go, and he watched in amazement as he crossed his arms then grinned up at the man who loomed over him. “I thought it was time I made an appearance, you know, quell whatever rumors are flying around. I’m still in charge of Stark Industries, unless there’s something you haven’t told me, Obie?” 

Stephen took a sip of his drink, but kept an eye on the man who stood in front of them, who managed to keep the smile on his face, but chuckled nervously in response to Tony’s words, then finally muttered, “same old Tony. Just as paranoid as your old man.”

“Paranoid. Hmm. Yeah. Is that what you told the board when you tried to remove me, at the board meeting you didn’t tell me about? The one you called in my name? I still have friends on the board, Obie.”

Stephen instinctively laid a hand on Tony's back and could feel the anger roll through him; then smiled broadly at him. “Tony, I think Pepper is trying to get your attention. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure was mine, Dr. Strange.” Obadiah Stane nodded and moved away abruptly, making a quick exit from the room, and Stephen released the breath he had been holding, as Tony nearly collapsed against him.

“I wasn’t sure until now. Get me out of here, Steph, please.” Stephen searched the room until he caught Happy’s eye, who nodded at him, and casually made his way over to them.

“Get the car,” Stephen muttered. “I’ve got him.”

Happy glanced at Tony who was doing his best to hold himself together, but slowly unraveling. “Meet you out front, two minutes.”

Stephen tilted his head against Tony’s, much as a lover would, and smiled as he whispered, “remember that prank? The one with the goat? No one has ever matched it.” 

Tony managed to grin up at him as he released Stephen’s hand, and wrapped his arm around his waist, breathing out a sigh of relief when Stephen’s hand covered his. “I’m starving, and our ten minutes are up.” After a moment, he stopped walking as he caught Pepper’s eye and offered her a smile as he saw her relax slightly, then he pulled away from Stephen, and turned to face the crowd. “Thank you all for coming tonight, and of course, thank you for all of your lovely donations, enjoy yourselves.” He bowed lightly, then straightened up as tall as his height allowed, and offered the gathering a brilliant smile, then turned on his heel and made his way to the elevator, and all Stephen could do was follow.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony turned towards Stephen and leaned against him. “Tell me something I don’t know, anything, just something good.”

Stephen wrapped his arms around him, then kissed his hair. “I love you. Always have. There’s never been anyone else.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that is good. Isn’t it?” Tony mumbled into his chest, then froze as the elevator doors opened and the cameras flashed again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Stephen whispered as he wrapped his body around him, protecting him as much as possible and pushed through the photographers and the crowd that was still gathered at the entrance to the hotel, and guided him safely into the backseat of the car, then closed his door and slid into his own seat and made himself jump as he slammed his own door shut.

“Cheeseburgers, Boss?” Happy asked as he watched Tony slowly melt into Stephen’s lap.

“Cheeseburgers, Hogan.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen sighed as he balled up the wrapper from his second cheeseburger, then put it in the bag, and glanced over at Tony who was smiling shyly at him. “What?”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“What did I say?” Stephen asked quietly and tried to look away from him.

“What you said when we were in the elevator. After you rescued me.”

“You rescued yourself, you didn’t need me to rescue you. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.” He reached into the bag for a fry and shoved it into his mouth.

“Did you mean it?”

“What do you think?” Stephen asked then picked up another fry and offered it to him. Tony grinned at him then opened his mouth, and Stephen laughed as he slipped it in, then became serious. “I have to go back to New York soon. I can probably take another day off, as I haven’t taken a vacation in years, but I’m needed there, and I like the work. I’m - I’m good at what I do.”

“You’ve never been modest, Stephen. I know just how ‘good’ you are. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I meant it. Of course I meant it. If I had been stronger, or braver back then -”

“Stephen. You were sixteen. My father was a scary man with a ridiculous amount of money and more power than God, not that I believe in God, point is, he was terrifying. What could you have done?”

“I should have done something.”

Tony waited for Stephen to look over at him, then touched his cheek lightly and leaned closer to kiss him, then whispered against his lips, “I was afraid you wouldn’t forgive me for letting him keep us apart.” He pulled away and looked down at his hands. “I thought - I never believed I could be enough for you. And now it’s too late.”

Stephen shook his head and glared at him. “It’s never too late until it’s too late. You were always enough, you were always too much, to be honest. You were everything. Everything to me, and when I lost you - damn, this sounds ridiculous - but that day, I lost everything. And I swore I would never let anyone else close to me, I couldn’t deal with the idea of going through that kind of pain again, so I just kept working. I had to make my work the most important part of my life, but the moment I saw you giving that ridiculous press conference, everything came back. How you made me laugh, especially on the days when I didn’t want to get out of bed, how you believed in me, no one ever believed in me the way you did, and I remembered I wished I had told you how I felt about you. Just once.”

Tony blinked at him, then mumbled, “I always knew, Steph. Before I met you, everyone always had an idea about who I was, but you were different. You actually talked to me like I was a real person, and you were interested in me, and you were interesting, and funny and brilliant and you had the most gorgeous eyes. You made me a better person, you did. You made me put in the work. Before, everything came so easily for me, until I got there, and I was struggling when I met you that day in the cafeteria, and you helped me work through things, you gave me back my confidence, and you were my friend. I hadn’t ever had a real friend before, and then -”

“And then?”

“I don’t know when it happened, exactly, but I fell in love with you. Later, when we were apart, I tried to convince myself that it hadn’t been real, it couldn’t have been - we had just been kids, but when I was captured in Afghanistan, and I couldn’t see a way out, it was your voice I heard telling me not to give up. You’re the reason I made it home, Steph.” He took a breath and paused as he heard Happy tap on the window, and he opened the door. “Yeah, Hogan?”

“Ready to head home, Boss?”

Tony looked over at Stephen who gave him a crooked smile, and he nodded, “yeah, Happy, take us home.” He shut the door, then curled up in Stephen’s lap and looked up into his eyes. “You still have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“And you’re still an idiot.” Stephen rested his hand in Tony’s hair and found himself studying the face he had missed for so long. “God, I love you, so damn much, Tony Stark. Come back to New York with me.” 

He watched as Tony’s eyes opened wide and he held his breath, afraid he had said too much, too soon, until Tony reached up and touched his face again and nodded. “Yes, Stephen, yes. You’ll probably learn to regret it sooner than later, but I will go to New York with you. A change of scenery might be exactly what I need.”

“Change of scenery, hmm?” Stephen asked gently. “Is that all you need?”

“Steph. I’ll tell you everything - show you everything, if anyone could understand, it would be you. You’re the only person who really ever knew me, you knew the dreams I had back then -” He reached for Stephen’s hand and rested it over his chest, then closed his eyes, afraid to see his initial reaction to what had been done to him, what it had taken to survive his last trip to Afghanistan.

“Tony.” There wasn’t a trace of pity, or disgust in his voice, as he had feared, and when he finally opened his eyes and looked up, all he saw in Stephen’s face was love, or what he thought must be love in the tears that streamed down his face. “I’m so glad you made it home.” Tony laid his hands over Stephen’s and not another word was spoken until Happy pulled the car into the garage, leaving them on their own, and Stephen whispered, “Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re back.”

“Can we just stay here for a while?”

Stephen ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. “We can do whatever you want. I’m not going anywhere without you again.” After a moment, he asked quietly, “does that sound overly possessive?”

“I don’t mind,” Tony mumbled, then closed his eyes, completely relaxed for the first time in years, as Stephen leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I don’t mind at all.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something you aren't telling me."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's just I haven't used this plane since I flew on it to get to Afghanistan."

"Hell. You should have said something, we could take a train instead."

"Steph. It would take nearly three days by train, and it isn't that big a deal."

"Come 'ere."

"Steph."

"What's the point of having your own plane, if you can't stretch out next to your boyfriend and sleep all the way there?"

"Is that what I am to you?" Tony asked him quietly.

"I know, you're right, it does sound a bit juvenile, but I think we should spend a little more time together, maybe go on a _real_ date, see if we are compatible at least, before I ask you to marry me or vice versa, no matter what the tabloids have to say on the matter." Stephen smirked at him, then pulled him into his lap and and looked down into his eyes. "Actually, I'd like to wait until I find the right ring, maybe after I get home from work tomorrow, we can go pick out the rings together, I mean, I know it's probably not the most romantic proposal ever, but I think we've waited long enough."

Tony blinked at him and whispered, "you really want to marry me."

"Yeah. I really truly want to marry you."

"Stephen."

"Stark. I know it may seem sudden, but I love you, and I got the idea last night and again early this morning that you might possibly feel the same way about me, not that I have much experience with this kind of thing, but -"

"Yes. Yes, Stephen, I'll marry you. I want to marry you."

"Yeah?"

Tony closed his eyes as Stephen's fingers were in his hair, and he realized they were already in the air. "You distracted me."

Stephen nodded.

"And you want to marry me."

Another nod.

"If this is just a really great dream, will you promise never to wake me up?"

"I promise. Now, go to sleep, and we'll be in New York in no time."

"Love you," Tony whispered.

"Love you too, Stark."


End file.
